


Renaissance

by ifwegettherebysunset



Series: Vrains Rarepair Week 2019-20 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Magic, Reincarnation, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: Day 3: RebirthThe High King needs his Warriors, and he claims Yusaku is the only one who knows where the stars are.
Relationships: Bruno | Antinomy/Fudou Yuusei, Fudou Yuusei/Fujiki Yuusaku, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Vrains Rarepair Week 2019-20 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586218
Kudos: 15
Collections: VRAINS Rarepairs 2019!





	Renaissance

**Author's Note:**

> if anybody here knows me/my writing, first of all thanks for coming by! Second, you'll know that I am All Over Fantasy. It's what I love, what I do, what I hope to someday publish. I'd say I'm fantasy trash, but we're starting 2020 with POSITIVITY, dammit
> 
> What I'm saying is y'all shouldn't be surprised that I've taken a fae route here l o l
> 
> Serious note on the work, though: this is tagged Urban Fantasy because of the setting. BUT there's more ye olden kind of fantasy woven in than what's traditionally considered urban kind. I think you'll see what I mean.

Ryoken's House used to be Keeper. His family built their home on the hill overlooking the river of stars that held one of the Kings' prized Warriors. The Warrior's work had been done, and a new one had been birthed to take his place, but that did not mean he wouldn't someday be needed. And so he slept, instead of passing into a constellation, with Ryoken inheriting the task of watching over him.

But Ryoken could no longer uphold this task. Prison for cyberterrorism tended to do that. And so, to keep the Warrior safe, the stars bore him somewhere else.

Yusaku listened to the High King relate this with growing concern and confusion. He'd known Ryoken had a special affection for Stardust Road, but he never thought it'd contained one of the Warriors.

"He hasn't answered my call," Yugi said, finishing the tale.

Yusaku swallowed his hammering heart. "But you said you need everyone."

He himself had been a changeling, stolen by men who wished to bind fae magic with technology. Ryoken's own father had betrayed his oath to lead the project. His punishment had been his illness, hovering between death and life. It had been a stroke of pure luck that Ryoken knew the High King had not intended to fully kill him.

So, finding out he had been birthed from strings of woven code and void for the Warrior's purpose had been nothing short of a shock. But he had done his work, and could live out a human life until it was time for him to sleep as well, like those before him.

Until now, when the High King came knocking.

"Yes," Yugi replied heavily. He was a couple inches shorter than Yusaku, but his power was immeasurable. How could a Warrior not hear it? "That's why I came to you first."

Yusaku blinked. "What can _I_ do?"

"You know Yusei." Yusaku started. "You fought with him. You just don't remember yet."

"Yet," Yusaku said faintly.

Yugi smiled. He touched Yusaku's forehead with gentle fingers.

Behind Yusaku's eyes, Firewall Dragon, the guardian that pulled Yusaku into the world, morphed. Cyberse Quantum Dragon roared in its place, and then—

Stars.

Yugi's voice echoed, "Your dragons are kin. One soul binds them. You know where he is, Yusaku. Help me find him."

* * *

Yugi left him shortly after to wake his fellow Kings, leaving Yusaku trembling.

Yusei. Fudou Yusei. Raven hair, blue eyes that shifted to indigo in the shade. His voice even sounded like Yusaku's, but they weren't kin like their dragons. Yet when Yusaku looked at his chest, he saw a glistening silver string.

They had fought together. Worked together. Yusaku had been born in a hopeless time far beyond his present, and he'd been rebuilt. What had been his name?

It came in a whisper. _Antimony_. _Bruno_.

Tears gasped from him. Bruno was no longer him, _couldn't_ be him, but he remembered loving Yusei as surely as he'd loved Ai. Remembered Yusei's smile, remembered—oh, how he'd screamed when Antimony died.

Fuck. He was glad those memories had been sealed. He wouldn't've been able to do any of his work.

But his work was done now, and the High King needed him. Needed _them_.

Yusaku wiped his tears and started walking.

* * *

Neo Domino had evolved into Den City, but Yusei would always call this stretch of land home. Regardless of where the stars moved him, they would never part him from it.

So Yusaku wasn't at all surprised to find the string's other end in an old monitor next to a clock shop.

"Ah," the clock shop owner said when he approached, "You're here for him, aren't you?"

The new Keeper looked to be at least seventy years old, back hunched from decades of bending over his work. His eyes held venerable nostalgia as he spoke.

"I knew it was Yusei the minute the magic called me to task. Though I doubt he'd know me—hasn't seen me since I was a reckless youth, trying to impress my mother. But forgive me." The owner held out his hand. "Call me Leo."

Yusaku shook it, eyes darting to the monitor.

"This used to be his work station. Could barely afford the rent, even with his two friends. Well, one friend—that Jack was always so pompous, spending money left and right at that coffee shop. Well, the coffee's long gone by now."

Jack Atlas. Crow Hogan. Yusaku could only nod.

"Oh, I'm keeping you. Go on. Tell him Leo wishes him well."

The shop owner left him with a key to the old garage. Yusaku rushed to the door.

Memories assaulted him. He forcefully shook them off. The monitor glowed as he neared.

Despite its age, it had heavy protections in place. But Yusaku was made for technology.

* * *

An hour later, the monitor shattered in a flurry of stars. They leaped to encompass the room, surrounding Yusaku with unknown galaxies and constellations.

Slowly, Yusaku stood. His string had grown into multiple ties, one for each star. It was almost blinding to look at.

"Yusei?" he called.

At his voice, the stars danced together.

A Warrior of the High King soon stood before him. He wore the same jacket Yusaku remembered. Yusaku couldn't resist going to him, cupping his face and tracing every feature.

"Yusei," he murmured. "Wake up."

Yusei's eyes fluttered. His brow furrowed. Stardust Dragon's roar echoed in both their ears.

His breath hitched when his vision focused. "I know you."

"You know the other version," Yusaku replied.

"But it's still you," Yusei said with certainty.

"...in a way. Yes." Yusaku swallowed. "I heard your scream."

Yusei kissed him. He'd never been kissed before; Ai'd never gotten the chance. It tasted like salt and metal, and Yusaku surged to meet it.

"What's your name now?" Yusei whispered, touching their foreheads.

"Yusaku. Fujiki Yusaku. You've been asleep a long time."

"I'm needed."

"All of us are."

Yusei jolted. "All of us?"

Yusaku grimaced. "Yugi didn't tell me why."

"He's waiting until we're all together. I know him."

He smelled the same. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

Yusaku kissed him again, biting his lip in a way Bruno would never have done.

"I want to know you," Yusei told him.

Yusaku finally pulled back, hand lingering on his heart. "Good."

He pulled Yusei into the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Stardust Dragon and Cyberse Quantum Dragon, y'all. Don't tell me you can't see it.


End file.
